


New Mister Me

by GhostOfNoah



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfNoah/pseuds/GhostOfNoah
Summary: The Joker had gone too far this time, and Jason wasn't going to wait around for Bruce to handle it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based off an idea I got while listening to Kris Kristofferson's song "New Mister Me."

His breathing was more than erratic. His bubbling rage wouldn't allow him to think straight and he shook so much he thought he was going to be sick. 

Bruce never said how he managed to corner Damian, just that he had. The eleven year old was beaten so badly at first they didn't know who he was when they found him, it wasn't until Bruce ran his dentals they figured it out. 

He was found face down in a snowy alley way, stripped of everything but a pair of boxers. His face was swollen, internal bleeding and damage was inevitable, both legs broken, shattered collar bone, broken hip, dislocated shoulders, unknown spinal trauma and a cracked skull. He even went to far to carve the word "brat" into his forehead. Alfred had said that if he managed to wake up at all it would be a miracle if he could walk, let alone remember who he was. And that's when he snapped. 

"We wait." Bruce had warned "We wait until he pulls through. I have Nightwing on the streets now, Red Robin is running through everyone we know to fine him. But we wait." 

Jason almost killed the Batman right there.

"No!" he had screamed "Not again you son of a bitch. Never again. He killed me before remember?! And you promised, promised it would never happen to anyone ever again! This one is on you old man." Jason spat, "You killed him. You killed my brother." He didn't give Bruce the satisfaction of a reply, instead he took off. Jumped back on the bike he rode in on, and took off into the cold Gotham night.

Bruce knew where he was going, and soon everybody else would. He had to move fast. He had to set this straight. 

Jason very quickly found himself pulling up to Joker's warehouse and practically jumped off the bike, allowing to crash in whichever direction momentum allowed it to.  
He wasn't sure if he had his domino mask on, but didn't wait as he ripped the two guns out of the holsters on his hip, and kicked down the decaying wooden door.  
The Joker stood where Jason predicted, and the madman whipped around with a magnificent laugh. 

"Ooh this is all happening faster than I--" 

Jason didn't give him time to finish, just raised his guns at the clowns chest and fired without hesitation.  
He dropped immediately, but Jason kept walking at him. 

"You son of a bitch. You killed me, you killed my brother, you killed how many people?!" Jason wasn't aware he'd begun to cry "Not again, never again."

He was standing over the Joker now, guns pointed at the bleeding clowns head. 

"Well lookie what Big Red did." He laughed, blood staining his teeth, "You blew it kid," 

He didn't try and get up, the two holes in his chest and abdomen seemingly pinning him down. Jason just kept his guns pointed, the purest rage coursing through his veins. 

"Well it's yours if you want it kid," his smile was curious now, "Who better than you?"

"Shut up, clown!", he barked. 

Everything had come to this. He'd already shot him, but pulling the trigger the final time was something he found himself struggling with. He'd killed Jason, and as far as he knew killed Damian. He found his rage turning against him. 

"What are you waiting for?" The Joker voiced Jason's private thoughts eerily, "You can be the new mister me!" His laugh gargled in his throat "Isn't that what you've always wanted? To go be a big boy on your own? Wreak havoc for Daddy Bats? You've killed the King, the crown is yours!" 

His finger tightened around the trigger. He wouldn't. Not after everything. He would never become him, never allow him to hurt anyone ever again, never allow him to rule his life, never--

"He never cried you know." Jokers fading voice pulled Jason from his thoughts, "Not when I said I'd killed Wing, not when I said I'd killed you or Red, or him. I broke his bones and cut him up like an art project, and he neve--" 

The echo of the gunshot ripped through the warehouse, blood shot up Jason's legs and painted his face. He let out a shaky breath and dropped the gun. Jason backed away, his mind racing, before he dropped to his knees with hiccuping sobs. He never heard Nightwing gasp. Never heard his careful footsteps and shaky breaths. He didn't flinch or pull away when he pulled him up off the floor. 

"It's done..." he said slowly "Come home Jay...It's done."


End file.
